Tracking assets, including individuals, typically requires implementing conventional communication techniques, such as email and land-based or wireless calls, to directly or indirectly determine the location of an asset. For example, an enterprise may have a need for tracking a business asset, such as an engineering team, during the course of employment. Upper management typically employs conventional means of tracking such as querying each member of the team via email. After coalescing this information, an enterprise is then in a position to make a management decision based on the availability of these assets. Current systems are limited in either their accuracy and/or the number of assets and recipients that they can economically service.